Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/4th Harvest - Stalwart Earth
Stalwart Earth is the fourth episode of Harvest of Chivalry's first season Decadence. Storyline "Rekt Hytalta, although it will be irrelevant as soon as I crush you one by one." Kaliyo... smiled. "Shadows and darkness come from the same vein." "Do tell!" Hytalta retorted. "And guess what dyke..?" A shadow stretched across Kaliyo's arms. Frisch maintained a calm composure as shown by his deadpan face. He pocketed his smartphone as he readied himself for inevitable combat. "... Reap the evil from the afflicted. Dual Ceresta." A veil of Prismana aggregated into a form of two curved knives which completely materialized from a lattice of cube-shaped energy. "Tear up the skies, Drakhen Canzer!" The gauntlets would appear in front of Heiz as he wore them. "Never really bothered with the activation phrase.." Kaliyo stood straight. "But just this once.. Slither through the starless night! Nokrasa Murga!!" The shadows compressed, manifesting into two obsidian colored trench knives radiating with an eerie aura. "Those things will never hurt me... A GODDESS!" Hytalta exclaimed. Out of its back emerged a pair of avian wings made out of eldritch energy. "T-That power...!" Sylvea exclaimed. "You can control your own Prismaphage?" she asked Kaliyo. "What? Never expected the laziest one to be able to do so?" Kaliyo ignored the so called goddess in favor of answering Sylvea. "I'm lazy, cupcake, because I can afford to be.. This time, I can't afford to be lazy." "Cupcake...?" Sylvea was confused. "Yes, cupcake." She poked Sylvea's chest without showing a bit of shame there. "A-Ah..! Please don't!" she blurted as her face turned pink in embarrassment. Never did she experienced getting touched on the chest by anyone before... "Don't ignore me, b*tch!" Hytalta exclaimed. "I can really kill someone right now, in the name of my lord." "... At ease." Frisch pointed his right knife at Hytalta. "... The harvest will now begin." Heiz added immediately, "And we are the laborers!" Sprucing "Oh, my sweet, sweet Drakhen..." 'Kanzelle' was drooling. "Not creepy at all..." Xiaki said, cringing. "Is she a yandere?" Kaliyo tossed a knife at Kanzelle while she was distracted. A shadow hand would appear, grabbing the knife. "I already told you... I'm a goddess!" "Who's a goddess..? Does she have big cupcakes like Cupcake's shirt?" "Urm..." Sylvea felt slightly embarrassed about her bust. She averted her eyes from Kaliyo. "Cupcake... But my lingerie isn't strange! Maybe she was saying that because of my physical blessings..." "Well Kanzy, can we get to the part where I kick your butt...?" "Shut up..." 'Kanzelle' retorted. Suddenly, Heiz's shadow rises up and grabs him bringing him close to 'Kanzelle'. "One step forward and I kill him." "... What are you up to?" Frisch was getting sterner. "If you try anything funny, I'll kill my Heiz-darling and all of you after him." "Heiz-darling?" Frisch mocked her. "Are you sure he can reciprocate it with the response you are expecting?" "Even if he doesn't, I know he will if I menace someone in the group here." "Do you even have the balls?" Kaliyo asked 'Kanzelle' bluntly. "Well, is it the ovaries?" "I have the balls to do it!" She placed one shadow claw next to Heiz's neck. Suddenly, a gust of wind knocked the shadow claw away and knocked Heiz loose. "Ugh...!" grunted 'Kanzelle'. "Run!!" demanded Seele. Frisch charged towards Kanzelle while Seele seemingly provided distraction. Instead of running as Seele had suggested, Heiz turned to Kanzelle and punched her in the face. 'Kanzelle' was thrown a few inches back and got her face burned. Another light gust urged Heiz to move. "Ruuuun!" Seele insisted. Kaliyo snickered, before yawning. "These two have it handled, Seele." "Kaliyo, don't you dare!" Seele exclaimed. "Fiiiine," Kaliyo gave in. Sylvea forsook all other thoughts and reached for her left waist with her right hand, like about to unsheathe Helena Maerstelle. Frisch jumped as he charged at 'Kanzelle', giving him more air time. He was in a flying kick stance. "... You're open," he said in a low-pitched voice as he slammed his foot towards 'her' torso. 'She' was not focused on him, so she got the kick. She would be blown towards the metal railings just around the barrier. Heiz didn't run—he focused on snapping Kanzelle out of her Prismaphage. "C'mon, let's go!" He took a few jabs in the air, showing his boxing skills. Kaliyo focused on the shadows, trying to control the darkness itself to bend it to her will using her two knives. "Grr...." She was fatigued. Her Prismaphage was getting too much energy from her. "Your Prismaphage..." noticed Kaliyo. "It's draining too much energy from you, isn't it, Kanzelle..?" Frisch landed safely. "Press on!" He charged towards Kanzelle, as he handled his knives in a rather deadly manner. Suddenly, Seele showed herself, grabbing Heiz by the wrist and literally trying to drag him away. However, Heiz had apparently more strength than Seele. "What are you doing?" "She's trying to get you two out of the way." "Help... I'll... Me... Kill you..." 'Kanzelle' was having some trouble. "I knew it.. You were just a puppet, and a weak one at that.." Kaliyo slowly walked up to 'Kanzelle'. "She's here for you!" Seele exclaimed. "You have to leave!" "Seele, hush," Kaliyo countered. "They have this surprisingly." "I ain't gonna run! I'm here to protect all of you!" Heiz replied to Seele. He set in stone that he will protect his comrades. "We don't need protection my friend, we aren't soft," Kaliyo added. With a fast, annoyed sigh, Seele let go. Kanzelle would have been mutilated had it not for Frisch stopping after aiming his right knife in reverse across her neck. "... Stand up." Slowly, she did. "... What are you up to with Heiz?" he asked her. "They want... The Drakhen Canzer..." Kanzelle looked like it was fighting something inside of her. "They...?" Frisch said. "What of it?" "I can't tell more... They'll kill me right now, if I do..." "I see... She's speaking in her own accord. What of the Prismaphage?" he thought. He sighed. "I'm sure you will be great friends with Heiz... if you stop stalking him." "It's not my fault..." "Bro, the Phage!" Heiz jumped forward. Frisch didn't notice, but the Phage was slowly getting out of her and it was ready to slash him, but Heiz jumped in front of him, getting slashed instead of his brother. "Ugh!" "Heiz!" Xiaki screamed. "Heiz!" Frisch exclaimed. "Why you...!" He swung his knife across the Phage's neck. "Grrrrr..." The phage held its neck after the slash. "Reckless kid.. Lovable one but reckless.." Kaliyo chuckled. She wasn't really blushing, but the hint of affection was there. The Phage glowed and a tremor occurred again. "It-it's power..." Kanzelle said. "It's too big..." "Then we kill the host," Kaliyo suggested bluntly. "KALIYO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Seele snapped. "What?" Frisch extended his left hand to the side, motioning Kaliyo not to lay a finger on Kanzelle. "... We shall talk with this girl." Seele marched right the way over there and spent a good solid minute scolding Kaliyo. Xiaki ran to Heiz. "Sylvea!" "Heal, Helena Maerstelle!" Sylvea unsheathed Helena Maerstelle and pointed it at Heiz. A healing aura would manifest on his laceration wound. However, the wound would not heal and was emanating a dark aura. "What..." Sylvea was surprised. "Is that?!" Frisch jumped and delivered an upward kick as an attempt to knock out 'Kanzelle', in which he succeeded. The Phage left Kanzelle's body, trying to run away. Kaliyo followed after the Phage. Well, more like she constructed shadows to block all escape routes. The Phage then looked back and saw Kaliyo. She was surprisingly quick, going for a cross slash at her foe with both trench knives in which the Phage evaded it. "Kanzelle!" Frisch let go of his knives and caught Kanzelle bridal-style before she fell on the ground. Kanzelle opened her eyes and blushed as she saw Frisch. The phage would get dizzy. Also, the barrier was dissipating. "Are you all right, Kanzelle?" Frisch asked. "Ye-Yeah..." The dark aura around Heiz would dissipate as well. All of a sudden, a lightning spear would be seen lunging towards the vulnerable Phage. It didn't have time to respond, so it was instantly obliterated. "Hmm?" Frisch turned to see who executed that attack. To his surprise... it was Leviath! The latter adjusted his glasses. "Good thing I saw it upon my arrival," Leviath said, holding a spear. "Is everyone okay?" "No!" Xiaki said, tears in her eyes. "...Eh?" Leviath was confused as to why Xiaki was teary-eyed. "It seems... but Kanzelle and Heiz are wounded," Frisch said. "Sylvee, could you try healing him again?" "Yes. Heal, Helena Maerstelle!" A healing aura would then envelop Heiz once again. This time would work, but the pain was still on Heiz's body. "Ngh... Thanks, Sylvee!" He smiled. "Um, you're welcome." Frisch turned to Heiz as the latter referred to Sylvea with the nickname the former calls her. "Oh?" Xiaki hugged Heiz. "H-Hey... I'm alive..." Heiz said. "I know, idiot!" Xiaki didn't let go of him, which made him blush because of all the people there. Frisch helped Kanzelle stand up. "Thanks..." She was still exhausted from all the fighting. From the mist of the Prismaphage manifested a maiden carrying a massive gavel. "Thou art discovered thy resolve, young girl..." "Hm..." Kanzelle mouthed. "What...?" Kaliyo noticed the maiden. "Thou didst not let jealousy take ahold of thine heart once and for all. Genuine friendship is powerful, it is-as much as the power of the gavel I carry. I be Atlath Cher, the Smithy of Metallic Seasons. I shall be with thee as long as thou livest." "Earth... That's my real power?" wondered Kanzelle. The Atlath Cher transmuted into a warhammer-sized gavel as it dissipated above Kanzelle, having bestowed upon her the powers of the Stalwart Earth. "This is... My power..." she whispered. "Fancy... Wait, don't we have another transfer student?" Kaliyo was curious. "I think so..." Kanzelle replied. "Yes, Kanzelle," Frisch said. "... What do you feel right now that you have probably taken ahold of your resolve?" "Hum... Happy." She hugs Frisch. "Thank you." Frisch blushed slightly. "That was quick!" he thought. Sylvea was watching, causing her to blush. "W-Wha?!" "Looks like cupcakes has competition~" "Miss Kaliyo...!" She averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed and shy at the same time. "She's right, you have competition!" Xiaki said. "Not you too, Xiaki...!!" Her heart was getting really tender... Poor Sylvea. "Competition...?" Frisch heard. "Frisch...!!" Sylvea exclaimed. "N-Nothing, I just heard that!" "Eh, the power of youth...." said Leviath. "Brother... What about her?" Heiz pointed at Sylvea. "What about...?" Frisch was confused as she looked at Sylvea, who felt flushed when he looked at her. She averted her eyes. "Weren't you supposed to go on a date with her?" asked Heiz. Frisch and Sylvea arched their eyebrows. "Hush, Heiz...!" he said quickly. Heiz chuckled. "Kinky~" Kaliyo said maliciously. "A foursome~" In a rare moment, she teased the four of them. "A what?" Kanzelle asked. "Ahhh, young love..." Kaliyo spoke. "Now if only Seele could find someone." "Oh? Still in that position, Heiz?" Frisch noticed them still hugging each other. "Shut up..." Heiz said. Seele just huffed and left, knowing she'd be dragging a sleeping Kaliyo behind her if she waited another minute. "Should we get to sleep?" 15:30, Wednesday, April 9th, 2018 AP: Grandecrystal Ring Clubroom "I'm sorry for screaming at you, Heiz..." Xiaki apologized. "It's OK, Xiaki," Heiz answered. Frisch and Sylvea were talking about their appointment in private. Leviath was about to speak now, clearing his throat. "All right, listen up." Everyone had all their ears focused on what Leviath has to say. Must be highly substantial. "We successfully accomplished this request. It seemed that we earned fourfold of the reward." "Where did the sender take that money all by oneself...?!" Frisch thought. "And we have a pending member," Leviath said. "Kanzelle, are you joining the club?" "Yeah." Kanzelle had now short hair which wouldn't even reach her shoulders. "Very well. Upon my authority has club president, you are now a member of the Grandecrystal Ring! I hope you use your powers for the greater good." "I hope too." She smiles. "Or be like me and not use em for much." Kaliyo chuckled, going to sleep. "Hehe..." Kanzelle chuckled awkwardly. Seele rolls her eyes as she once again becomes a sentient pillow. "I'm happy for you, Kanzelle," Sylvea said. "I hope we can be good friends as we go along." "Yes! Me too!" 8:30, Thursday, April 12th, 2018 AP: 10th Grade Class S Homeroom, Grandecryst University "All right, listen up, ladies and gentlemen!" the female adviser of the Class S 10th graders spoke. "Today we will be introducing our transferee this early as the first week of school." Sylvea was slightly curious as to who he or she is... She was ever attentive. Xiaki beside her was curious too. "Please, come in now," the teacher motioned to a student standing by the door of the room. In walked a bored looking male with an altered school uniform, with grayish hair and an angular jawline. He was rather tall compared to most of the students and his eyes were a twinkling blue that hid a sense of ego and mischief. "Whoa, he looks badass," muttered one of the guys at the back. Distant squeeing were faintly heard from among the girls. Sylvea, however, was quiet. "Please introduce yourself," requested the teacher. "Tyreas Vallux, age sixteen and from Prisnull. And surprisingly of common birth. Or however that goes~" The transfer student introduced himself, skipping the customary bow. "Whoa, a Prisnullian..." one of the guys talked with his classmate. "Figures," the other answered. "I bet he can play card games, either for adults or for children, like a pro." Xiaki was not THAT interested as the other girls. "What do you think, Sylvee?" "He's okay," Sylvea replied. "But not as good as Frisch," Xiaki added. "Um, you do have a point there..." said Sylvea. "Mister Vallux, please feel free to take one of the vacant seats," said the teacher. Xiaki had one alongside her. "Got it, though it's pronounced Vah-Lux, not Val-lux. You put more emphasis on the a," He corrected, taking a seat by Xiaki. "Oh, okay," the teacher affirmed. Tyreas did give a slight glance to the ones gossiping about his card gaming skills. "Whoa, dude, he looked at us," one of those guys said. "We'll have him teach us poker and an interesting trading card game everyone loves at the other side of the ocean." "Nice!" the other guy high-fived the former. "He's really tall..." Sylvea thought. "How about you?" she asked Xiaki. "What about me?" Xiaki asked for clarification. "What do you think of him yourself?" asked Sylvea. "Interesting to say the least, but nothing special. I think the brothers are better than him." "You do know I can hear you two right?" Tyreas noticed. "What about it?" Kanzelle was in the seat behind Sylvea. "A-Ah, yes, we do!" replied Sylvea to Tyreas. "We were talking about you if you could be a friend of ours." "Riiiiight, my nonsense alarm is going through the roof right now." "Yeah, just sit down, pretty boy." Kanzelle said. Sylvea's tone was getting slightly serious. "... Um, you're one to talk... But it can't be helped," she told Tyreas. "Oh really, and why's that?" "Nothing..." Sylvea averted. "Frisch is asocial, this man is antisocial!" "Because you have absolutely nothing, so keep your mouth shut and piss off you spoiled brat." Sylvea sighed. "This will be a hard time..." With that, he went back to his notes. As long as no one bothered him, he was grand, it seemed. "And what about your date, Sylvee? Everything's planed?" Xiaki asked, smiling. "Y-Yes... I hope it will be memorable." "If you hold back, it will not!" Xiaki encouraged. "I will not. I will make Frisch happy." "Hmm, in what way?" Xiaki teased her. Tyreas sighed to himself, putting in some earbuds to drown out the gossip Yet he was able to take accurate notes even when listening to some Stan Bush. "Um... I can't really say it but I have something good in mind..." The class bell rang. "Oh. Recess time, it seems," said Sylvea. "Tell me what is it later, OK?" After the customary farewell between the teacher and the students was recess time. Tyreas, due to differing customs, was rather impatient. 9:32: 12th Grade Class S Homeroom Frisch stretched his arms upwards. "Yet another lax day for us..." "So, bro... How are things with Sylvee?" Heiz smirked. "How well?" "Rather well." "What does that mean?" Heiz seemed confused. Frisch remembered something. "... Isn't the new student from the other class?" "Student? Oh yeah..." "Mm-hm." "He's in Sylvea's class... Let's check it? Maybe he's stealing your girlfriend. Hehe!" Frisch did not feel any slight tint of jealousy. "Sylvee is not my girlfriend... Also, I don't feel like going outside. We have snacks." "But you want her to be, I knooooow!" Heiz teased him. "I should say that to the guy who has been longing for Xiaki to be his..." Frisch then grinned. "What?! Shut up! No, I don't! She's... Way too awesome for a guy like me..." Heiz stuttered. "But he thinks it is impossible," Frisch countered further. Heiz blushed profusely. "C'MON! Don't steal my words!" "Hm. I just placed words in your mouth, my naïve brother." He sighed. "Totally unfair... Get me a date with her like I got yours with Sylvea..." Heiz said that as a joke, but Frisch could maybe do that. Frisch grinned. "Absolutely. I can." Heiz's cellphone was on the desk. "What now?" Frisch grabbed his smartphone and began going to the e-mail section in which Heiz noticed. "H-Hey!" He gave it to Heiz and grinned. "Wait... You expect me do ask her now?!" "Yes, I do." Frisch crossed his arms. "Two birds with one stone, don't you agree? I know you want to know her more as I what I want with Sylvee." "Shut up..." Heiz started writing, hands shaking. Soon, Xiaki's cellphone would vibrate. "What? Maybe a club meeting?" "Oh? It's Heiz," Sylvea noticed. She then blushed. "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-h..." "Hey, what about me and you go out this weekend? Reply whenever you can." "Ho-Ho-How should I answer this?!" "Yes! Accept it, Xiaki!" Sylvea encouraged. "Wha-What should I say?" She then started typing. Heiz's phone received the message. "Hm?" "Oh? This will be interesting..." said Frisch. "I would be happy to accept your invitation. Let's go then!" "She-She said happy?!" Heiz was shocked. "It's a success...!" Frisch noted. "Yeah!" He stood up, then sat slowly. "I mean... Cool..." "Huh," mouthed Frisch. Tyreas was hanging around the benches for recess, rather.. He was hosting a children's card game tournament with several guys around him, mainly to get some easy money from these spoiled brats. "C'mon guys, can't even beat a standard burn deck?" Tyreas pointed out "Agh, he's good even with a burn deck..." one of them murmured. "Nah, you guys are just terrible.. seriously, if you had the right cards you could dismantle this deck with ease." "A-All right, I'll duel you!" one of those guys challenged him. "You got the bet?" "Yeah. A shard good enough?" "Yeah." "Aight, let's do this thing!" "Sweet." It didn't take long for Tyreas to figure out the workings of his challenger's deck. Even offered up some tips as he played. Sooner, the guy had summoned a Antikytheran Hound by releasing his Red Gear... "That's two thousand to your HP." "Well played." "Thanks, bro. Your bet?" He handed him three shards. "Care to double or nothing?" "Thanks!" the guy said. "Double, then!" "Alright, let me change my deck." Before the end of recess... "What the?! I cannot release monsters to summon a high-level one!" the guy said. "This is getting bad for me... Is it because of the battlefield spell Undead Realm he just activated at his first turn...?" "And take a look at my front row~" Tyreas controls Doomlord Dragon Phalanx Mode, Asmodeus of the Malevolent Dragons, and around two Antikytheran Golems thanks to Undead Realm. "He's good with synergy summoning... What a guy!" the guy complimented. "Almost full, but I'm not one to give quarter. So I'll attack with Asmodeus." "I activate my trap!" He revealed a Lens Force trap. "This destroys the attacking monster and I gain HP equal to its attack." "Asmodeus isn't destroyed by spell or trap effects." "What?!" "It's in the effects." It was a whooping four thousand damage to the guy's HP. "Fine, I take it. 6 shards to you, bro." "Woo, thaaaank you~" He took the shards. The class bell rang after the duel was finished. "Blehhh, when's lunch...?" Tyreas asked, experiencing boredom. At lunch break, Frisch, Heiz, Sylvea, Xiaki, and Kanzelle were eating together as usual... There was a crowd surrounding Tyreas, a poker tournament, jsut behind them. Frisch heard the commotion from afar. "Isn't gambling inside the food hall prohibited...?" he asked the others. Lots of ruined dreams abound, seems Tyreas had the devil's luck. Kaliyo glared at the new kid. "I hate him." She was not going to mention how she lost all her money to him. That was just embarrassing. Sylvea sighed. "I think he's pretty hard to talk to... It can't be helped." ".... He conned me out of all my money.." She mumbled. "Oh... My earnest apologies for-" Kaliyo tried to shush Frisch mid sentence. "Hm?" "Shhhhh, this is personaaaaal." "Hence I was asking for my earnest apologies..." "Oh." Kaliyo sat back straight. "Well, his ego's out of control y'know.. Think someone will step in?" "Honestly, I myself am ticked off with all this noise. I must invoke my rights." "Earbuds are a thing.. But okay." Frisch stood up and stopped behind the crowd. Tyreas had a large pile of shards that only grew larger, he seemed to be inciting the crowds to gamble more and more with a sort of cruel malice well hidden in his eyes. "You seem to be having fun, underclassman..." Frisch said. "Yeah, what of it?" "But isn't it the time to refrain doing this inside the food hall? It is prohibited here." "Huh, well no one told me that.. Oh well, after this hand." "Ignorance is no excuse. I suggest you find another place to gamble." "Well someone's being a killjoy today, someone pooped in your cornflakes or something?" He did pocket his earnings. "Your behavior is intolerable. Leave now or I'll be forced to contact the guidance department." He took out his smartphone. "Fine fine.." "Frisch..." Sylvea mumbled. "He's quite a brave one." Frisch was about to tap his finger on the screen of his smartphone. "Good." He waited for them to leave. "Uptight nobility, what a surprise..~" He whispered to himself, pocketing his cards. "See you guys next lunch, and recess~" Tyreas said. The crowd was slightly tense. "Hmm." Frisch crossed his arms. "Like taking candy from babies, by the end of this school year I'll be rolling in the dough.." He grinned, whispering to himself as he left. As they were leaving, Frisch went back to his seat to continue eating in peace. "That went well..." It was only a few moments later, but the assembled group heard the sound of a tree snapping and crashing. "Hey, bro. Sorry I'm late, I left something in the classroom... Something happened?" Heiz asked. Frisch turned to Heiz who just arrived. "Nothing big. There was just background noise." "Tell 'em the truth. Who was that guy?" Heiz looked serious. "I don't know him." Frisch crossed his arms. "He's Tyreas Vallux, our new classmate," Sylvea told Heiz. "He's a hard shell to crack..." "I crack him if he does something to you all..." Heiz mumbled. "Let's have lunch now?" Xiaki asked. "Mm-hm," Frisch said. "I have nothing to waste with gamblers..." "Let's go then..." Heiz said. Some would see during lunch that Heiz's fists were somewhat hurt. "Hm?" Sylvea noticed. "Heiz, your fists are sore... What happened?" "Hm?" He hides his fists quickly. "Haha... Nothing really! Haha..." "Heiz..." Sylvea was serious. Frisch looked at his brother. "What happened to you?" "I... OK, I've been training harder starting yesterday." "Figures... Just don't overdo it." "I'll heal your wounds later," Sylvea said. "Do you mind...?" "Oh... No! Thanks, Sylvee!" He smiled. Xiaki on the other hand was worried, nonetheless. "Please, let me help," Sylvea insisted. He then showed her his hands. "Not now, though," Sylvea reiterated. "We are in public." She winked. "Haha, OK!" He laughed. 15:47, Thursday: Grandecrystal Ring Clubroom Kaliyo was sulking, no way she was gonna admit she lost all her money to the new kid in a children's card game. She was still on about that. "Uggghhh, this is annoying.." Kaliyo mumbled, using Seele as one of those venting pillows. While they were at it, Sylvea was healing Heiz's worn-out fists with the power of her Prismatic Armament, the Helena Maerstelle. After a short while, the bruises and wounds disappeared as if nothing happened to him... "Better?" "Thanks, Sylvee!" He smiled. "All right, listen up!" Leviath announced as he adjusted his glasses. "Since Kanzelle has recently joined the club, we are to conduct a one-shot individual drill and a group drill for today." "What I must do?" Kanzelle asked to Leviath. Leviath grinned. "You will see, Miss Kanzelle." 15:48, Grandecrystal Ring Basement As they were in their proper positions, Leviath was standing before them. "Miss Kanzelle, are you aware that you are an Unlocked?" "Yes, I'm aware." "Very well," Leviath said. "Show it to us, if you may." "Levi, isn't that a dumb question to ask since she's in the basement?" Kaliyo asked. "... Was just asking if she can use her power with will. She had been struggling for control, isn't it right?" ".... Oh." "Let the seasons fall before me, Atlath Cher!" A rock would appear from the ground like an hand and grabbing Kanzelle's hands and covering the space between them, then the rock explodes showing a giant gavel in Kanzelle's hands. Kaliyo clapped. "A gavel?" Kanzelle turned to Kaliyo. "Yeah..." "Hmm," Frisch observed. "A gavel in structure but a warhammer in function." "Do you like it?" She asked, happy about her weapon. "An earth-elemental..." Leviath said. "Our basic elemental capabilities are complete." Kanzelle's expression would change to a more sadistic one. "It's to smash every enemy I have... Fufufu~" "Can you try smashing in the new kid's face?" suggested Kaliyo. "He deserves it. Smug kid—" Aaaand Seele slapped the back of Kaliyo's head out of nowhere. "What?" Kaliyo shrugged. Seele was quite annoyed... "Oh?" Frisch mouthed. "Your taste in choosing adversaries is good, Kaliyo..." "I just don't like being cheated." "And I detest background noise. Also, for the sake of everyone in the hall..." "Calm down, everyone!" Xiaki said. "We're perfectly calm Xiaki," Kaliyo replied nonchalantly. Frisch just kept quiet. Sylvea chuckled. "I think the atmosphere just got tenser..." "Xiaki's right, I want to smash that kid's face too, but we don't have a real reason for it..." Heiz said. "Heiz... Perhaps you have encountered him...?" Frisch asked. "I've seen you two in the hall, remember?" Heiz answered his brother. "No... A personal one, at that." A dark aura could be seen in a specific person. "By the way, what's with this... Presence...?" Xiaki said looking at Kanzelle who had that terrifying expression on her face. "Everyone who dares to touch my sweet Celerent brothers..." The gavel goes to the ground with much power. "...SHALL BE DESTROYED!" "Eep!" Xiaki was scared. Sylvea braced herself. "W-What power...!" Kaliyo just yawned. "Yandere underclassman is yandere." "Not her Prismaphage," Frisch thought. "That was sheer emotion..." He and Leviath did not flinch at the sheer power of the gavel. A flashback would then be shown during the lunch break of this day... Tyreas was standing by a broken stump of tree, his left hand bleeding as he picked out splinters from his hand. "That little sh*t.. Ohhh, if we were alone I would show him the true meaning of the word 'dismemberment...'" Tyreas grumbled, looking around for anyone who might've witnessed his little outburst. A brown-haired teen was there training boxing. He was looking at Tyreas, but looked away. Tyreas wasn't in a good mood, however he had a feeling this kid could fight.. So he wanted to test that. "Oi kid! You look like your having fun with your little boxing session, eh..?" "It's not for fun, you know? I have an objective." "Objective? Oh..? Now what could that be..?" He stops punching the air, sighs and looks at Tyreas. "I have people I want to protect, so I must be stronger." "Protect...? Hehehehe.. Hahahahaha.. Oh that's a riot, don't you know that everyone's out for themselves in this world..? Or are you too daft and naïve to realize it?" Tyreas was laughing at Heiz's rather clichéd statement. "Were you hurt in the head or something when you punched that tree?" Heiz just sighed. "No, just someone who's had to face reality, you spoiled little rich kid.." Tyreas growled. "Shut up, you don't know me at all." Heiz didn't like that statement. "Don't I..? The fact that my words are getting you all riled up is a clear indication that I know you better than you may think~" Of course, Tyreas was spouting off nonsense, but he wasn't going to reveal that yet. "Afraid that we're more similar than you like to admit..?" "Grrrrr... I don't have the time for brainless stupid kids who think they're superior just because he was traumatized in childhood." Heiz turned his back. "Xiaki." He just said that one name, he really didn't know why honestly but something told him this might trigger him. "Hum? So you already know who she is? Figures, she is the famous Vicious Maiden, after all." "More like a sad pathetic maiden." "Wha... You don't even know her!" He said grabbing Tyreas' collar. "Do I really need to know a worthless snob like her?" Tyreas snickered, placing his hands on his wrists and squeezing tightly. Oddly enough, his grip had a bit more force than a regular person of his size and apparent strength. Heiz didn't care, but it hurt a bit. "She is... Not a snob!" He would then throw Tyreas away. Tyreas was actually surprised when he was tossed, standing up with a snarl. "Ohohohohoo.. I'm going to enjoy this!!" "I'm gonna beat your sorry @$$ to a pulp!" Heiz's red eyes looked like they were shining. "Come try it..!!" Tyreas entered a rather fluid stance. Heiz tried to swing a fast punch to Tyreas' gut. He grabbed the fist and moved to punch Heiz towards his groin. However, before he could hit, a loud whistle resounded nearby. "Hey!" a campus guard noticed them getting into a fight. "Brawling is prohibited!" "Grrrr..." Heiz looked over and his fists were hurt. "What was that?!" he thought. "Go back to your premises or you'll get booted by guidance!" the guard warned. ".... Shoot.. Next time, dweeb." Tyreas bolted away, hoping campus security didn't get a clear shot of his face. The guard noticed Heiz. "You okay, kid?" "Y-Yeah, thanks for worrying." "You shouldn't be fighting in the school, kid. You will absolutely get into a more dangerous situation." "I'm sorry about the fight though... I must go." Heiz smiled and started walking towards the food hall. "Wait! You need to go to the clinic! ... Ah well." "... A rather unfortunate encounter, I see," Frisch said. "... Explains how the tree was cut down." "Yeah... That's how I really got the bruises..." "Darn.. That was my favorite napping tree," Kaliyo grumbled. "Punch him later then!" Heiz said, laughing. Frisch scoffed. "... We shall see if he tries getting any of you in danger. Next time." "Not funny, Heiz." Xiaki said. "S-Sorry, Xiaki...! Hehehe..." Leviath was chuckling. "Now, now..." He proclaimed, "Let us begin the group drill!" as a montage ensued. He was impaling a basement construct with his Hierark Imperator. Frisch used his shoulders as springboards as he somersaulted towards the construct, tearing it apart with a simultaneous swing from both knives. The construct crumbled into stones. It seemed to be a prismatic golem construct... Heiz would break it with his fists, Xiaki with either arrows or swings and Kanzelle with powerful swings from her gavel. Kaliyo was being lazy as usual, preferring to watch.. It's rare that she moves from the sidelines. Sylvea used her Helena Maerstelle to increase their endurance with a white field. Five prismatic golems walked in, charging at them. Frisch punctured the first one with a single stab with his knife as he slammed it towards the two at the right flank. "Left!" The other two at the right were knocked down, but they managed to regain ground. "I guess I should join in." Kaliyo grumbled, she wasn't really motivated to do much of anything right now but fighting golems sounded like fun so she looked for a way to join in. Hopefully one of the golems survived Frisch tossing them. With a sigh, she summoned Nokrasa Murga, two trench knives and lazily walked towards any of the golems not occupied while keeping her guard up. Seele looked around at the golems, picking her target while drawing her Audra Gespenst from an ethereal mist. The two golems at the left flank charged at her. Kaliyo actually stopped to watch. With a flick of her Audra Gespenst, Seele used two wind gusts, aiming to blow the two golems around her and into each other, in which they crashed into each other, causing them to crumble into rocks. ".. DAAAAAAYUUUUMM!!" complimented Kaliyo. Seele smirked. "...I love therapy." "... Can you do that to the new kid? I'd do it myself but I'm too lazy." "Maybe. Wait and see." Seele snickered. Leviath charged at the right flank. "Xiaki, prepare for indirect attack." Xiaki nodded as she stretched her bow, aiming at one of the golems. Leviath sidestepped as one of those golems attacked. It was immediately impaled by his spear. "Now." he signaled as he kept dodging from the other golem. Xiaki shoot an explosive-water arrow at the golem which was immediately punctured in its core. It then fragmented into stones. Seele watched this other scuffle, kind of interested. "Everyone did well. Should we continue tomorrow?" suggested Leviath. "Sure." Seele answered, content. She stretched. "Yeah, you guys have class right?" asked Kaliyo. "Mm-hm," Leviath mouthed as his Hierark Imperator disappeared into sparks. "So... Kanzelle's chill, right?" An atmosphere of deafening silence abruptly manifested around them as Kaliyo said that. "Kanzy still here?" Seele shrugged. However, in a corner, Kanzelle was destroying many golems easily in her 'psychotic' state. "HAHAHAHA!" "Screw that gal, she is cray cray," Kaliyo said. Seele saw the insanity, and sighed. Frisch scoffed. 17:17, Thursday: Celerent residence Frisch was coloring his illustration in his room. He was using Haedtler Class A color pencils. "So what do you think of the new student?" asked Heiz. "... Delinquent." Frisch sighed. "Gambling in any form within the campus is technically prohibited. Worse, a Class S student at that..." "Yeah... And that talk we had..." Heiz clenched his fist. "Mm-hm." Frisch paused coloring for a while. "I suggest to you not getting in a fight with him within campus. I will be the first one to scold you." "I see... Hehehe... But I'll do it if he gets out of control." "... You must not be in your uniform, then." "OK... Tomorrow is... Friday?" "Yes." "My date's almost coming and I still don't know what to do with her!" Heiz looks troubled. "Oh? Can I help you with that, my naïve brother?" Frisch grinned. "No... I legit want something memorable that comes from me, but thanks anyways." "Huh... Suit yourself, then." Frisch finally applied the last color. His artwork was done. It was Kanzelle with the Atlath Cher's spiritual form behind her. He took his smartphone and tapped it few times as the scene then faded to Kanzelle's room with her illustration seemingly panning to real life... Kanzelle was in bed still in her uniform, looking at the ceiling. "That Tyreas kid..." Her expression turned way too serious. "He shall not touch my Celerent babies no more...!" She then changed her line of thoughts. "Will they find that now I'm on their side... Against Neter ..." She then went to change clothes as the scene fades. End of Harvest Next Harvest Preview